Сепаратистская армия дроидов
Сепаратистская армия дроидов (САД) - армия боевых дроидов. Также известная как Армия дроидов. Основная оборона Торговой Федерация и Конфедерации Независимых Систем. История Армия Торговой Федерации состояла преимущественно из боевых дроидов B1 и дроидек. Когда к Сепаратистам присоединился Дуку, Федерация получила мощного союзника — Конфедерацию Независимых Систем. Граф Дуку создал дроидов B2 и диверсантов. Дарт Тиранус обучил киборга Гривуса обращаться со световыми мечами, а после обучения Гривус стал верховным по командованию боевых дроидов. В Клонических войнах активно использовались IG-100. Сепаратистская армия дроидов стала самой многочисленной. После того, как был уничтожен Совет сепаратистов на Мустафаре, Дарт Вейдер деактивировал боевых дроидов. САД стала частью Галактической Империи, как и Армия клонов в Республике. Типы дроидов 150px *Дроид охотник-убийца *Боевой дроид барон *Карликовый дроид-паук DSD1 *Дроид-убийца серии А *Advanced dwarf spider droid *Air battle droid *Боевой дроид B1 *Боевой супердроид B2 *Боевой супердроид серии B2-HA *Боевой ультрадроид B3 *Боевой дроид-убийца *Боевой легионер серии BL *Базз дроид *Corporate Alliance Artillery Regular *Corporate Alliance Energy Pummel *Штурмовой дроид D-60 *Штурмовой дроид D-90 *BX-series droid commando *Лёгкий дроид-истребитель *Дроид-три-истребитель *Дроидека *Дроидека с захватами *E-STAP Advanced Droid Starbomber *Дроид-бомбардировщик E-STAP *E-STAP Shielded Droid Starbomber *Карликовый дроид-паук *Ground Armored Tank *Тяжёлый штурмовой дроид *Heavy Corporate Alliance Energy Pummel *Тяжёлый карликовый дроид-паук *Тяжёлая ракетная платформа *Боевой дроид-улан IG *IG-100 «Магнаcтраж» *Дроид-танк IG-226 класса «Огненный град» *Дроид-танк IG-227 класса «Огненный град» *Охранный дроид JK-13 *Дроид-краб LM-432 *Дроид-субистребитель класса «Манта» *[[NR-N99 Persuader-class Droid Enforcer|NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer]] *Боевой три-дроид Октаптарра *OG-9 Homing spider droid *Боевой супердроид Ома-Д'ун *Протодека *Дроид-истребитель класса «Скарабей» *Спелеологический дроид-зонд *Дроид-турель *Самодвижущийся дроид с изменяемой геометрией, модель I *Самодвижущийся дроид с изменяемой геометрией, модель II Флот thumb *Незримая длань *Фрегат типа «Щедрый» *Дроид-стервятник *Три-дроид истребитель *Зловещий *Боевой корабль типа «Лукрехалк» *Корабль-ядро типа «Лукрехалк» *Межзвёздный транспорт типа «Хардселл» Техника *Самонаводящийся дроид-паук OG-9 *Дроид-инфорсер NR-N99 типа «Убеждение» *MTT *Огненный град *Боевой три-дроид типа «Октуптарра» *ОВП *Сейсмический танк *Бронированный штурмовой танк AAT *Наземный бронированный танк *Тяжёлая ракетная платформа *Пехотный транспорт Торговой федерации *Тяжёлое артиллерийское орудие *MUT *MAF 250px Появления *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Inside Job'' *''Keep the Faith!'' * *''Odds'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel }} Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''You can't hit the brakes in space'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Источники *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War'' Примечания